justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)
"Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)" by MIKA is featured on Just Dance 2 '', ''Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a woman with fuchsia hair which is allowed to flow. A small orange top hat with a turquoise bow covers her hair. She wears a yellow ridged dress with the colors green and fuchsia. She is the first "plus-sized" dancer. Just Dance Now In Just Dance Now she looks more realistic, but the outfit remains exactly the same as in Just Dance 2. Biggirl coach@1.png|Original Biggirl coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 A pink background, with pink yellow lines forming in the background, and light pink wavy lines moving forward on the floor. There are also 4 flashing stage lights on the ceiling. Just Dance Now The entire background is upgraded, with lots of lines in the background, and the floor. There are now also stage lights on the sides. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Put your hands behind your head and shake your left hips. Big girl beta gold.png|All Gold Moves (''Just Dance 2) BG GM 1.png|All Gold Moves (Just Dance Now) Appearances in Mashups Big Girl is featured in the following Mashup: *''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' *''Lights'''' ''(Pink Hair)' Captions ''Big Girl ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Butterfly Wings * Cake Slice * Candy * Candyfloss * Froufrou Dance * Marshmallow * Milkshake * Sugar Trivia * This is the first song by MIKA in the series. It is followed by ''Lollipop. ** Coincidentally, both MIKA songs (this and'' Lollipop'') in the series have 2 beta pictograms each. Both are also solo female routines. * The beta version of the dancer had a slightly different color scheme. * Her dress looks similar to the one from Cercavo Amore but has a different color. * This is the first song to feature a chubby dancer. It is followed by'' Skin-To-Skin, ''You Can't Hurry Love, Gold Dust, Turn Up the Love (Sumo) and Hit The Road Jack. * For an unknown reason, her HD remake from Just Dance Now appears in Just Dance 2015 Party Master Modes instead of her original version. * In Just Dance 2, the first line of the song was Big Girls. In Just Dance Now, however, the first line is Big girl. * Although the remake changed the coach's glove color to Munsell Blue, the arrows remain Turquoise Green. * In the Just Dance Now remake, there is a pictogram error; when one of the pictograms appear, a part from one of the placeholders will appear along with it. Gallery Biggirl2.jpg|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Biggirl.png|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (Full Circle) Big Girl (HD).jpg|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (Remake) 10626158 10203026619042644 3492549561219733957 o.jpg|Big Girl in Just Dance Now Dietcokepleasemenu.png BGYAB.png|Coach (JDNOW) Beta Dancer.png|Beta dancer for Big Girl (You Are Beautiful). biggirl_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now Cover Big_Girl.png|Pictograms Big Girl Beta Picto.png|Beta Pictogram 1 BigGirlYouAreBeautifulBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 biggirlplaceholder.png|Placeholder 1 biggirlwut2.png|Placeholder 2 biggirlwut.png|Placeholder 3 Big girl picto error.jpg|Pictogram Error (notice the cut-out line to the left) 393.png|Just Dance 2016 Avatar Videos File:MIKA - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) File:Just Dance 2 Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), Mika (Solo) 5* File:Just Dance Now - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - 4* Stars References Site Navigation de:Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Females Category:00's Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Remade Songs Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016